Vocaloid Jadi Boyband
by Jarquielle 12
Summary: Atas perintah dari Kiyoteru-sensei untuk pentas seni yang akan diadakan minggu depan Gakupo, Kaito, Len, Ted, Mikuo, dan Piko harus menampilkan Boyband. Gimana jadinya? Liat saja cerita ini. Warning: OOC, Typo, gaje, Humor.a dipaksa. Chapter2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Hohoho, setelah liat band ********** (Disensor, soalnya kalo nggak langsung ketauan lirik lagunya nnti) manggung di Dahsyat saya jadi tertarik bikin nih Fict

Len: Beautiful Sound-nya gimana?

Author: Tenang, masih ada waktu kok.

Kaito: *muncul tiba-tiba* I wan- *dibekep*

Author: BAKAITO! NANTI KETAUAN! *deathglare*

Kaito: ma-maap *pundung*

Gakupo: Saya sebagai ketua mesum akan membacakan disclaimernya (Dalam hati Author, Kaito, Len: "Tumben nyadar.")

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Jarquielle atau E- *dibekep*

Author: Nama asli gw pengen dibuka ==' yo wes, lanjut aja ke cerita

**_Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid jadi Boyband<strong>

Disuatu hari yang cerah. Disebuah sekolah. Hiduplah 6 orang Vocaloid yang selalu bersama layaknya teletabis. Mereka membentuk band bernama 'SMS' yang berarti 'Six Maho Super'.

"BAKAITO!" Teriak Miku, cewe berambut hijau tosca

"Eh, kenapa Miku-chan?" Tanya Kaito, si maniak es krim

"INI KERTAS ULANGANKU KEJATUHAN ES KRIM-MU TAU!" Teriak Miku lagi, lalu mengejar Kaito

"Go-Gomen Miku-chan." Kata Kaito sambil berlari-lari.

"Kaito! Berjuang! Semangat bro!" Teriak Gakupo, si cowo mesum

"Go Go Miku!" Teriak Rin dan Teto kompak

Sementara Miku dan Kaito main kejar-kejaran layaknya cewe yang mau nembak (Author digampar) Ralat! Layaknya seekor serigala yang mengejar mangsanya. Len dan Piko bermain janken (Suit Jepang)

"Janken!" Teriak mereka berdua. Len mengeluarkan gunting sedangkan Piko mengeluarkan batu

"Kau kalah Len!" Kata Piko lalu dia menyeringai.

PLAK!

Tamparan yang sangat kencang didapatkan Len yang kalah bermain janken dengan Piko hingga membuat anak-anak satu kelas melihat kearah Len.

Mikuo dengan santainya berjalan kearah Len yang terbaring dilantai dan meringis kesakitan. Mikuo mengeluarkan sebuah kain berwarna putih dari sakunya yang entah dari mana didapatkannya, lalu menututupi wajah Len dengan kain itu

"Hiks. Kita akan tetap mengingat kebaikanmu Len si 'shota'." Kata Mikuo sambil menekan kata shota

5 detik kemudian…

"WOI GW BELOM MATI! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL GW SHOTA!" Teriak Len

Yang lain hanya sweatdrop dan berpikir, 'Si shota ini lama banget nyadarnya.'

Sedangkan Ted sedang memandang wajah adik kembarnya Teto Kasane. Ya, Ted itu suka sama Teto! DIA SUKA SAMA ADIKNYA SENDIRI! Oke, cukup gak usah lebay. ==

KRINGG!

Bel tanda jam sekolah dimulai berbunyi.

Tak lama kemudian wali kelas kami, Kiyoteru-sensei datang.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak!" Sapa Kiyoteru-sensei

"Pagi!" Jawab anak-anak sekalian

"Oke, jam saya akan saya pakai untuk menjelaskan acara Pentas Seni yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Setiap kelas mempunyai giliran maju untuk menunjukkan karya mereka masing-masing. Kalian mau menampilkan apa?" Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei

Tiba-tiba Luka, yang juga ketua kelas di kelas ini melihat kearah anak-anak 'SMS'. Lalu dia mengangkat tangannya

"Band Sensei!"Kata Luka

"Hoo, boleh boleh. Apa yang lain setuju?" Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei

Murid-murid yang lain mengangguk-angguk kepalanya dengan pelang kecuali 6 bocah maho itu. Mereka hanya cengo saat Luka mengajukan kelas ini untuk menampilkan Band, mereka tau pasti mereka yang akan tampil.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan tampil?" Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei

"Anak-anak 'SMS' Sensei!" Teriak Rin

"SMS?"

"SIX MAHO SUPER!" Teriak seluruh murid kelas itu (Minus Kaito, Len, Gakupo, Ted, Piko, Mikuo)

"Hah!" Kiyoteru-sensei sweatdrop

"Hm..Bagaimana kita tampilkan BoyBand saja. Biar terkesan berbeda dari biasanya loh." Usul Kiyoteru-sensei

Anak anggota 'SMS' pingsan ditempat.

"Hei, Kaito, Len, Gakupo, Ted, Piko, Mikuo kalian kenapa?" Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei

"Biasa sensei, syok. Ini kan debut pertama mereka di sekolah." Kata Miku

"Ohh, kalau begitu biarkan mereka pingsan disana. Kita lanjutkan untuk membahas ini lagi."

"Oh iya, kalian sampaikan pada mereka kalau masalah lagu biar mereka urus sendiri oke." Sambung Kiyoteru-sensei

"Baik Sensei!" Jawab anak-anak satu kelas kompak

.

.

.

"HAH!" Teriak semua anggota SMS

"Iya, begitu kata Kiyoteru-sensei." Kata Miku

"Gimana nih Gakupo?" Tanya Len dan Piko panic

"Tenang-tenang. Begini saja, kita ambil lagu band yang terkenal saja. Cuma kita ubah liriknya. Gimana?" Usul Gakupo

"Oke!" Jawab mereka kompak

Lalu mereka semua menuju ruang club mereka.

"Emh, gimana kalau liriknya tentang kita semua?" Usul Ted

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Kaito

"Gini aja deh. Kaito kau minta Meiko untuk menulis sesuatu tentang dirimu. Len kau minta Rin, Gakupo minta Luka, Mikuo minta Miku, Piko minta Miki, dan aku minta Teto." Kata Ted

"Iya deh." Balas Kaito malas-malasan

"Oke, sekarang aja mulainya. Bubar!" Perintah Ted seolah dia pemimpinnya

"_Ketua club ini kan gue." _Kata Gakupo dalam hati

Merekapun berpencar mencari orang-orang yang disuruh Ted

* * *

><p><strong>-Kaito POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>Huh, aku disuruh Ted untuk mencari Meiko dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas ini. Maksimal empat baris.<p>

Dengan langkah pasti aku pergi kearah kantin. Aku yakin dia pasti ada disana dan sedang minum-minum sendirian.

Saat sampai dikantin aku melihat Meiko sedang minum-minum dan disampingnya ada tumpukan botol-botol sake. _"Tuh cewe sangar amet." _Gidik Kaito dalam hati

Dengan perlahan Kaito mendekati Meiko.

"Ehm. Meiko." Panggilku

"Ah, Kaito. Ayo duduk disini." Suruh Meiko

Akupun duduk disamping Meiko dengan perasaan takut

"Ada apa?" Tanya Meiko sambil mengambil sebuah botol sake

"Err..Gini, kamu dirusuh 'Ted' buat nulis sesuatu tentang diri aku dikertas ini. Maksimal 4 baris." Kataku sambil menyerahkan bullpen dan sebuah kertas dengan

"Oh, gitu aja? Oke lah." Kata Meiko. Sulit dipercaya, dia bisa dengan cepat menulis sesuatu tentang diriku.

"Nih." Meiko menyodorkan kertas itu kehadapanku

"Makasih Meiko."

Setelah itu Kaito pergi dari kantin dan menuju ruang club. Diperjalanan dia melihat isi kertas itu.

"Kurang ajar." Kata Kaito saat membaca isi kertas itu. Disitu tertulis

_Kaito Shion, suka es krim  
>Mimpinya bisa jadi pemain film<br>Padahal jadi orang aja gak becus  
>Orang-orang disekitarnya bilang dia bau kecut<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>-Len POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku mencari Rin bersama Mikuo karena aku tau psati Rin itu nempel sama Miku, kakaknya Mikuo. Kami menemukan Rin dan Miku di kelas.<p>

"Rin! Miku!" Panggil kami berdua, sedangkan yang kami panggil menoleh kearah kami

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rin dan Miku berbarengan

"Gini, Ted bilang kalian harus nulis sesuatu tentang kita dikertas ini. Maksimal 4 baris." Jelasku

"Ohh, sini kertasnya." Suruh Miku. Len member kertas itu pada Rin, sedangkan Mikuo member kertasnya pada Miku

Rin dan Miku mulai menulis dengan cepat. Lalu memberikan kertas itu pada kami. Aku membaca isinya

"Apa-apaan nih Rin?" Tanyaku

"Kenapa Len? Protes? Perlu aku robek itu kertas?" Ancam Rin

"_Gawat..Rin jadi yandere." _Kataku dalam hati

"E-eh..Nggak, nggak apa-apa kok Rin-chan. Ayo Mikuo, kita ke ruang club." Kataku sambil menarik tangan Mikuo

"Emang isinya apaan Len?" Tanya Mikuo

"Baca sendiri!" Suruhku

"Hahahahaha, Rin-chan jujur ya." Kata Mikuo dengan nada mengejek

"Huh! Coba liat punyamu!" Perintahku

Mikuo memberi kertasnya

"Nih, Miku-chan sih baik." Kata Mikuo sambil member kertasnya

"Cih!"

Isi kertas Len:

_Len Kagamine, si 'shota'  
>Kembaranku<br>Suka pisang  
>Kalo habis dari kamar mandi bau pesing<em>

Isi kertas Mikuo:

_Mikuo itu mau jadi beken  
>Dia berusaha keras demi cita-citanya<br>Sekarang gayanya aja udah kayak Briptu Norman  
>Dan sekarang mau bikin Boyband bareng temen-temennya<em>

* * *

><p><strong>-Gakupo POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Luka-san dimana ya?" Tanyaku sambil celingak-celingukan di kelas.<p>

"Ah, Miku! Rin!" Sahutku

"Eh, kenapa Gakupo-senpai?" Tanya Rin

"Tau Luka dimana?" Tanyaku

"Kalau gak salah tadi keperpustakaan deh."

"Oh, oke. Arigatou Rin, Miku."

Aku langsung pergi keperpustakaan. Disana aku mendapatkan Luka sedang membaca buku dipojokan. Dengan cepat aku duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Mau apa kau 'terong mesum'?" Tanya Luka sambil menekan kata terong mesum

"Ehm. Gini, Ted minta kamu buat nulis sesuatu tentang aku. Maksimal 4 baris." Kataku

"Oh, jadi aku harus nulis nih?" Tanya Luka

"I-iya." Aku memberikannya kertas dan bullpen.

Ya, dengan cepat Luka menuliskan sesuatu tentangku.

"Ini." Luka member kertas itu padaku lalu membaca bukunya lagi

"Pergi sana!" Usir Luka. Sesuai perintahnya aku pergi meninggalkannya

Dijalan menuju ruang club aku membaca kertas itu

"Apa-apaan nih!"

Disana tertulis:

_Gakupo itu mesum  
>Sering kena tampar aku<br>Seneng banget ngeliat cewe cute  
>Dia pikir dia itu imut<em>

* * *

><p><strong>-Piko &amp; Ted POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku dan Ted sedang mencari Miki dan Teto. Tadi Ted sempat nyuruh aku nemenin dia kencing di toilet. Dasar penakut.<p>

"Kita cari kemana?" Tanya Ted

"Ck, kau kan saudaranya Teto. Pasti punya ikatan batin dong dimana Teto sekarang." Kataku

"Ah, iya. Aku pikir-pikir dulu."

"Ah, ke taman belakang!" Sambung Ted. Dengan pasrah aku menemani Ted ke taman belakang.

Sesampainya ditaman belakang aku melihat Teto sedang bermain dengan Miki. Fuh, untung ada Miki juga jadi aku gak ngabisin tenaga buat nyariin dia.

"Em. Teto." Panggil Ted

Yang dipanggil menoleh kearah Ted, Miki juga menoleh

"Eh, ada Piko juga." Kata Miki

"Oh iya sekalian Miki, ini." Aku member kertas dan sebuah bullpen pada Miki. Ted juga memberikan kertas dan bullpen pada Teto

"Buat apaan nih?" Tanya Miki dan Teto kompak

"Gini, kalian nulis sesuatu tentang kita maksimal 4 baris ok." Jelas Ted. Miki dan Teto mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu mereka menuliskan sesuatu.

"Ini, udah. Tapi jangan marah ya Piko." Kata Miki

"Eh, iya Miki." Bisa dipastikan mukaku memerah

"Ted, ini." Teto memberikan kertasnya pada Ted

"Makasih Teto-chan!" Kata Ted sambil tersenyum.

Kami berdua langsung menuju ruang club tanpa membaca isi kertasnya.

Sesampainya diruang club, kertas kita langsung diambil dengan paksa oleh Kaito. Kaito langsung melihatnya.

"Wah, Miki udah nyadar toh. Ckckckck." Kata Kaito sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya layaknya orang lagi ngedugem

"Eh kenapa?" Tanyaku lalu aku langsung melihat isi kertas itu. Mukaku pun langsung memerah

"E-eh."

"Hahahahahhaa." Semua yang disana langsung ketawa.

Sedangkan kertas Ted tampaknya biasa-biasa saja. Kaito langsung menyuruh kita semua, kecuali Ted untuk berkumpul

"Pokoknya nanti yang dapat giliran menyusun liriknya punya Ted harus diubah! Oke?" Bisik Gakupo

"Oke." Kata kami semua

Isi kertas Piko:

_Piko, dia suka sama aku (kepedean)  
>Aku bisa tau kalau ngeliat dari tingkah laku dia sama aku<br>Tapi kasian kamu Piko  
>Waktu itu aku ngeliat kamu kepeleset kulit pisang<em>

Isi kertas Ted:

_Ted itu saudaraku  
>Dia kakakku yang terbaik<br>Aku senang sekali bisa menjadi saudaranya  
>Terima kasih Ted<em>

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nah, semuanya sudah dapet kan. Sekarang kita undi siapa yang nyusun liriknya." Kata Ted dan lagi-lagi Gakupo pundung dipojokan, dia merasa posisinya sebagai ketua diabaikan.<p>

"Kita butuh dua orang yang menyusunnya, oke semuanya berbaris!" Perintah Ted

Semuanya-pun langsung berbaris dengan semangat, sedangkan Gakupo tetap saja pundung.

"Oke, kita mulai… Cap cip cup—" Kata-katanya terpotong oleh serbuan sepatu semua anggota

"Serius goblok!" Teriak Gakupo sambil melempar meja kearah Ted. Alhasil Ted kepalanya bocor

"Eh, maaf maaf. Heehhehe." Kata Ted yang berhasil bangkit dari maut

"Udahlah, aku yang tunjuk aja. Len sama Mikuo. Kalian yang nyusun liriknya." Kata Ted

"Oke." Balas Len dan Mikuo bersama

"Tanpa penghormatan umum, balik kanan bubar jalan!" Perintah Ted dengan gaya seakan dia menjadi ketua upacara

* * *

><p><em>Keesokan harinya...<em>

* * *

><p>Diruang club band, para anggota SMS sedang membicarakan lirik lagunya.<p>

"Sudah dibikin Len, Mikuo?" Tanya Ted

"Su-sudah Ted." Kata Mikuo ragu-ragu

"Mana liriknya?" Tanya Ted lagi

"I-Ini." Mikuo menyerahkan kertas berisi lirik lagunya

Ted melihat lirik lagu itu, lalu tersenyum. "Bagus banget liriknya Len, Mikuo!"

"Iya dong, Len gitu hahahahah." Kata Len bangga

"Eh, Len. Udah dibikin kan lirik special buat Ted?" Bisik Kaito

"Tenang aja, copy-annya ada di tasku kok." Balas Len

"Oh, baguslah. Istirahat nanti kasih kita. Dan jangan kasih Ted!"

"Iya iya."

"Oke, pulang sekolah kita latihan koreografinya. Sekarang bubar!" Perintah Ted yang lagi-lagi membuat Gakupo pundung.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah para Vocaloid ini bisa menjadi Boyband? Lihat di chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Author: Yosh, masih bersambung ke chappy 2!<p>

Ted: Itu pada mau ngapain gw si?

Author: Tenang, tunggu aja di chapter 2 kau akan tau

Ted: Firasat gw gak enak ==

Author: Ok, bagi readers review ya XD


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Nah, chapter 2 UPDATE! Di chapter ini anggota SMS udah tampil dan ini chapter terakhir.

Kaito: Huft. Amin~

Gakupo: Saya mau protes!

Author: Kenapa?

Gakupo: Kenapa saya mesum?

Author: Karena dari muka semua orang juga udah tau!

Gakupo: Ma-Masa sih? Terima kasih! *blushing*

Author: Itu bukan pujian =='

Miku! Disclaimer

Miku: Iya deh

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Author ini, tetapi cerita ini punya si Author

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Ending ngegantung, lirik lagu yang saya buat (Tepatnya yang saya edit) gak jelas, Abal, Jayus, Gaje, Dll

_**Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid Jadi Boyband<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal POV-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Didalam Kelas…<em>

"Baik. Kaito, Gakupo, Len, Ted, Mikuo, Piko. Apa band kalian sudah latihan?" Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Em, lirik sudah jadi tapi gerakan belom Sensei." Jawab Kaito.

" saya lihat liriknya?" Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei lagi.

"Maaf Sensei. Tidak bisa, kita mau membuat kejutan pada saat Pensi dimulai." Bantah Mikuo.

"Oh, baiklah. Kita lanjut kepelajaran."

_Skip Time.._

Pada jam istirahat kedua, ada dua pemuda sedang mengadakan transaksi lirik lagu *?*.

"Mana Len liriknya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Nih." Balas Len sambil menyerahkan kertas yang berisi lirik yang telah diubah oleh Len dan Mikuo.

"Ok..Aku liat dulu."

Kaito mengambil kertas itu dan melihat isinya. Dari awal sih sama seperti lirik aslinya, tapi saat sampai bagian Ted, Kaito ketawa-ketawa gaje.

"Hahahaha, bagus Len!"

"Hehehehe."

"Kalian ngapain?" Tanya Ted yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kaito.

"GYAAAAAA!" Teriak Kaito dan Len lalu lari sambil ngompol dicelana saat melihat Ted, mereka piker Ted itu setan yang sedang gentayangan.

"Eh?" Ted langsung sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah anak-anak SMS langsung berlari menuju ruang club untuk latihan koreografi. Sebelumnya Ted sudah meminta Miku dan kawan-kawan (Miku, Rin, Luka, Teto, dan Miki.) untuk membantu mereka.

"Jadi kita harus ngapain?" Tanya Miku.

"Ng, kalian mau kan ngebantu kami ngebuat biar bisa ngedance?" Tanya Ted. Jujur saja, anak-anak SMS sama sekali tidak punya bakat nge-dance.

"Boleh saja. Asal.." Miku menyeringai. "Asal kalian mau memberi apa yang kami mau." Lanjut Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah." Balas Kaito.

"Oke, aku mau persediaan negi untuk sebulan." Kata Miku.

"Aku juga! Aku mau persediaan jeruk selama sebulan!" Sahut Rin tiba-tiba.

"Aku Tuna!" Sahut Luka.

"Roti Perancis dari Teddy~~" Sahut Teto dengan nada imutnya yang sukses membuat Ted pingsan.

"Cherry!" Sahut Miki.

"Err…Baiklah." Kata Kaito pasrah.

"Oke, mana liriknya?" Tanya Miku.

"Nih!" Ted menyerahkan kertas yang berisi lirik lagunya. Saat membacanya, Miku dan kawan-kawan ketawa ngakak.

"Hahahahaha, ini beneran liriknya?" Tanya Miku.

"Iya. Udah deh, cepetan!" Perintah Len.

Miku dan teman-temannya membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil lalu merundingkan gaya-gaya untuk para anggota SMS ini. Tiba-tiba Miku menatap seluruh anggota SMS lalu tersenyum licik.

Selesai berunding Miku menghampiri anggota SMS.

"Baik. Jadi untuk bait pertama kalian harus begini.." Jelas Miku sambil menunjukkan gayanya yang sukses membuat Kaito mimisan.

"Untuk lirik tentang Kaito, Len yang menyanyikannya dengan gaya yang kau bikin sendiri. Lirik tentang Len, Kaito yang menyanyikannya. Lirik tentang Gakupo, yang menyanyikannyaTed. Lirik tentang Mikuo yang menyanyikannya Piko. Lalu lirik tentang Piko dinyanyikan Mikuo. Karena Gakupo tidak pantas bernyanyi solo jadi lirik tentang Ted DIBATALKAN!" Jelas Miku. Mendengar itu Ted lompat-lompat kegirangan.

Ya, sebelum Miku datang ke ruang club ia sudah diberitahu Kaito tentang rencananya yang mau ngerjaiin Ted. Jadi Miku dengan licik mengaku-ngaku pada Ted kalau lirik tentang dia dihilangkan.

"Untuk reff-nya kalian ikutin gaya di bait pertama saja. Oke, kalau begitu kita pulang ya. Bye." Miku dan kawan-kawannya melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi keluar ruang club.

"Oke, ayo kita latihan!" Perintah Ted

"Satu, dua, tiga. Mulai!"

_Skip Time…_

"Oke, bagus. Besok kita akan latihan lagi. Sekarang kita pulang saja. Bye." Ujar Ted.

"Saya ketua-nya oii…" Kata Gakupo dengan suara kecil.

Akhirnya seluruh anggota SMS pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

Dirumahnya Gakupo meng-sms seluruh anak SMS (Author: Kok jadi aneh ya? o.0')

Gakupo menyuruh mereka agar sepulang sekolah jangn berlatih dengan Ted, yah intinya mereka harus kabur! Dan mereka harus latihan sendiri tanpa Ted itu karena lirik tentang Ted hanya Ted yang tidak tau.

Keesokan harinya mereka kabur dari Ted dengan alasan yang bermacam-macam. Kita lihat alasan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Alasan Kaito:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Ted!" Panggil Kaito.<p>

"Ah, iya Kaito?"

"Begini, nanti siang aku mau pergi jalan-jalan ke 'Magnum Café'. Jadi aku nggak bisa ikut latihan club. Oke, bye!" Jelas Kaito. Sedangkan Ted hanya bisa cengo.

* * *

><p><strong>Alasan Len:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Len!" Panggil Ted.<p>

"Ada apa Ted?" Tanya Len.

"Kau bisa kan nanti pulang sekolah?" Tanya Ted.

"Ah, maaf Teddy. Dipasar tadi ada pedagan jualan pisang diskon tujuh puluh persen! Aku harus beli cepet-cepet kalau nggak mau kehabisan." Jelas Len

"Aku antar deh."

"Ah, maaf nggak bisa. Rin minta aku beli jeruknya juga di Tanah Abang." Jelas Len lagi. Nah, yang saya bingungin gimana caranya Len pergi ke Tanah Abang? Naik Roadroller kah? Sudahlah, lupakan~.

"Hah?"

"Udah ya, aku mau ke kelas. Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alasan Gakupo:<strong>

* * *

><p>Kebetulan Gakupo bertemu Ted dalam perjalanan, jadi dia langsung ceplas-ceplos aja.<p>

"Hey Ted, nanti aku nggak bisa ikut latihan karena ada banyak cewe yang mau kencan sama aku. Oke udah ya, bye!" Kata Gakupo singkat, jelas, dan padat!

* * *

><p><strong>Alasan Mikuo:<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikuo mencari-cari Ted sambil memakan roti isi negi buatan Miku. Akhirnya sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dia menemukan Ted. Saat itu Ted terlihat seperti bercahaya, dan kita akan menyaksikan detik-detik pergantian tahun! #Gaje mode on<p>

"Mikuo!" Teriak Ted saat melihat Mikuo yang jatuh terpuruk dalam kesepian (?)

"Te-Ted."

"Mikuo, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ted

"Ugh. A-Aku harus menyampaikan ini…A-aku…" Belum selesai berbicara kalimat Mikuo dipotong oleh Ted.

"Nggak bisa ikut latihan dance kan." Sahut Ted

"Eh, kok tau?" Tanya Mikuo yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari alam kuburnya.

"Ya udah deh, aku pergi dulu. Dah."

* * *

><p><strong>Alasan Piko:<strong>

* * *

><p>Piko yang ada di kelas sedang asik berbicara dengan Miki, lalu tiba-tiba datang Ted datang. Piko menyadari kedatangan Ted ke dalam kelas lalu dia menghampiri Ted.<p>

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ted.

"Gini, aku lagi males ngeliat mukamu jadi buat nanti aku gak mau latihan ok—" Piko menutup mulutnya, dia baru menyadari apa yang dia katakan. Ted-pun menatap Piko dengan tatapan seakan dia ingin membunuhnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sepulang sekolah…<em>

* * *

><p>"Hosh..Hosh."<p>

"Kau telat GAKUPO!" Bentak Len.

"Ma-maaf Len, aku habis disuruh ini itu sama guru _workaholic_ itu. Hah…Hah." Kata Gakupo ngos-ngosan

"Ya sudah, ayo kita latihan!" Sambung Kaito.

"Oke." Balas mereka semua (Minus Kaito) serempak.

Setelah itu mereka tetap latihan bersama Ted, dan kadang-kadang mereka menyempatkan untuk latihan tanpa Ted. Sampai hari H tiba.

_Hari dimana grup SMS akan tampil…_

Padahal sudah jam 5, tapi Kaito Shion itu masih saja tidur. Walaupun sekolah masuknya jam 7, tapi kalau dari rumah Kaito diperlukan waktu 55 menit untuk jalan kaki sampai disekolah. (Author: Kenapa gak naik mobil aja ==)

"WADUH GW KETIDURAN! ARGH!" Teriak Kaito panik. Dia langsung mandi tanpa sabunan, tepatnya cuma satu bilasan air saja. Setelah itu dia berganti baju, lalu menuju tempat penyimpanan parfumnya. Kenapa dia kesana? Karena kalau tidak bau badannya akan sangat menyengat!

Dulu pernah kejadian saat Kaito terlambat sampai dia tidak bisa mandi, lalu saat sampai disekolah semua anak murid beserta bapak ibu guru dan juga satpam sekalian jatuh pingsan dan harus dibawa kerumah sakit. Sayangnya rumah sakit disana jauh sekali jadi harus jalan kaki selama 60 menit. Dan sekolah terpaksa diliburkan. (Author: Sadis -.-)

Dengan cepat Kaito melesat menuju halte BUS untuk mencegat ANGKOT. Beruntung masih ada angkot yang berbaik hati melewati halte tersebut. Kaito langsung mencegatnya.

"Bang, Kebayoran Baru seribu lima ratus ya." Tawar Kaito. Belum dijawab supirnya, Kaito dengan (tidak) sopannya menaiki angkot yang sangat penuh tersebut.

"Bang, punya penumpang kira-kira dong. Gw gak bisa masuk nih!" Perotes Kaito.

Dalam hati supir dan penumpang lainnya berkata, "Kalau gak mau sempit-sempitan ya gak usah naik! Mana nawar lagi, Kebayoran Baru tuh mahal!"

Akhirnya Kaito sampai di sekolah tepat satu me-. Ralat, satu detik sebelum bel berbunyi.

KRINGG!

"Hohohoho. Sampai juga!" Tawa Kaito sambil memasang gaya 'Pahlawan Bertopeng' di kartun Shincan.

Nasib berkata lain, Kaito harus pergi ke ruang BK dulu untuk dikenai sanksi. Yaitu, dia harus membersihkan toilet cowo sebelum masuk kelas!

Dengan lemas Kaito masuk ke kelas.

"Ahay, terlambat kau BAKAito! Hahahaha." Ejek satu kelas.

"HOEE!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, kalian sudah siap Gakupo, Kaito, Len, Mikuo, Piko, dan Ted?" Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Ah, siap sensei!" Jawab seluruh anggota SMS dengan semangat.

"Bagus, kalian akan tampil sebagai penutup." Jelas Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Amin~~" Ucap Gakupo.

"Baik, semuanya menuju aula kecuali anak-anak SMS!" Perintah Kiyoteru-sensei.

Setelah seluruh anak sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas, kami anggota SMS disuruh ke ruang club yang tidak jauh dari aula oleh Kiyoteru-sensei.

Disana semua anggota SMS wajahnya diperbaiki (Author dibunuh). Yah, hampir semua anggota SMS wajahnya kotor, Author sendiripun tidak tahu alasannya kenapa.

Mereka pun berganti pakaian dengan kostum yang akan mereka pakai saat tampil dipanggung. Semuanya memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan kerah tegak keatas yang dipinggirannya dihiasi garis berwarna abu-abu, digaris itupun diberi pernak-pernik. Sedangkan celana yang mereka pakai adalah celana panjang warna putih dengan pinggiran abu-abu sama seperti bajunya.

"Yoohoo, bajunya bagus banget!" Teriak Gakupo layaknya orang kampungan yang baru ngeliat baju gituan.

"Alay." Gumam Len, Kaito, Mikuo, Piko, dan Ted dengan pelan.

Tidak hanya berganti kostum, mereka juga latihan bernyanyi untuk tampil nanti. Lamanya kira-kira 30 menit.

Mikuo sempat-sempatnya mengintip penampilan anak-anak kelas lain. Ada yang menampilkan drama, parody, nyanyi bersama (Tepatnya bersama anak-anak satu kelas), dan ada juga yang ngeband (Bukan Boyband). Akhirnya anggota SMS disuruh bersiap-siap oleh Kiyoteru-sensei karena akan tampil sedikir lagi.

"_Kita sambut, penampilan 'Boyband' dari kelas IX-1. SMS!" _Sambut pembawa acaranya dengan meriah.

Anggota SMS langsung berjalan menuju panggung. Karena terlalu semangat Gakupo jatuh tersandung kabel yang bertebaran (?) disitu. Mereka mengatur posisi, Len, Piko, dan Mikuo di depan. Sedangkan Kaito, Gakupo, dan Ted dibelakang.

"1...2…3." Aba Ted.

* * *

><p><em>I wanna be boyband <em>_  
><em>_I wanna be boyband  
>I wanna be boyband<br>I wanna be boyband_

Seluruh anggota SMS menari ala Giring Nidji.

Lalu Len maju dan bernyanyi, ia melompat-lompat sambil bergaya.

_Ada Kaito, suka es krim  
>Mimpinya bisa jadi pemain pilem *?*<br>Padahal jadi orang udah gak becus  
>Orang-orang bilang dia bau kecut<em>

Len mundur dan digantikan Kaito yang menyanyikan lirik tentang Len. Kaito membentuk huruf 'v' di dagunya, dan berharap agar Miku melihat gayanya.

_Adalagi si 'Shota' Len kagamine  
>Kembarannya dari Rin Kagamine<br>Suka pisang yang warnanya kuning  
>Tapi kencingnya tetep bau pesing *?*<em>

Setelah itu Kaito mundur ketempatnya semula. Dan anggota SMS menari ala Giring Nidji lagi.

_I wanna be boyband  
>boyband, I wanna be boyband<em>

Ted pun maju lalu melakukan breakdance.

_Inilagi simesum Gakupo kupo  
>Nembak Luka malah dia kena tampar<br>Seneng banget ngeliat yang kyut kyut  
>Dia pikir dia itu sudah imut<em>

Ted mundur dan digantikan Piko. Piko memasang 'shota' facenya dan mulai bergaya-gaya.

_Hatsune Mikuo pengen jadi beken  
>Berusaha dengan keras demi cita-cita<br>Gayanya aja udah kayak briptu norman  
>O M G I wanna be boyband<em>

_I wanna be boyband  
>boyband, I wanna be boyband<em>

Mikuo maju dan bergaya sambil menunjuk Miki yang berada dibangku penonton.

_Piko sukanya Miki dari kelas B  
>Padahal gak ada yang bilang bilang *?*<br>Oh, si Piko kasian nasibmu  
>Baru mau nembak udah kepleset pisang..<em>

Setelah itu Mikuo mundur. Lalu seluruh anggota SMS membentuk satu barisan melebar dan melompat-lompat dengan tangan kiri diangkat.

_go boyband go boyband go go go [2x]  
>go boyband go boyband<em>

Ted pikir lagunya sudah selesai dan hampir bilang "Terima Kasih." Tapi tiba-tiba seluruh anggota SMS maju kedepan panggung, sedangkan Ted hanya kebingungan. Lalu dengan muka tidak bersalah semuanya bernyanyi sambil bergaya.

_Si Ted palanya suka kejedot jedot  
>Bikin pusing jadinya pake kacamata<br>Masa suka sama saudara sendiri  
>MAAP KITA BUKA AIB ELO! <em>

Saat itu juga muka Teto memerah. Anggota SMS membentuk satu barisan lagi lalu menyanyikan lirik terakhirnya, sedangkan Ted bernyanyi dengan lemas.

_I wanna be boyband  
>boyband, I wanna be boyband<em>

"Terima kasih." Ucap semua anggota SMS (Minus Ted yang sedang pundung dipojokan panggung).

* * *

><p>Semua murid dan guru yang menonton bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa.<p>

Lalu seorang laki-laki berambut kuning pendek, yang bernama Nero Akita dan sekaligus pembawa acara ini datang menghampiri anggota SMS.

"Hai." Sapa Nero.

"Saya mau bertanya, dari mana kalian dapatkan ide lirik seperti itu?" Tanya Nero.

"Tentunya dari master kita tersayang, TED KASANE!" Teriak seluruh anggota SMS (Minus Ted).

"Ow, kalau begitu Ted. Kau sendiri yang membuat lirik tentang..Yah, begitulah." Goda Nero.

"Tidak, aku hanya member ide lirik tentang yang lain. Selain itu katanya lirik tentangku dibatalkan, jadi tadi aku hanya bisa bengong saja." Jelas Ted. Mukanya sekarang merona.

"Ted, merah tuh." Kata Mikuo.

"Apanya?" Tanya Ted.

"Mukanya." Jawab Mikuo dengan tampang yang membuat semua orang pasti pengen menghajarnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas penampilan kalian. Dan sekali lagi kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah." Ucap Nero.

"Terima kasih."

Seluruh murid yang ada disana memberi tepuk tangan lagi.

Dibelakang panggung mereka bertemu dengan Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Sungguh lagu yang sangat mengejutkan. Hahahhaa." Goda Kiyoteru-sensei

"Hahaha. Tentu Pak!" Balas Len. Ted-pun pundung lagi.

Selanjutnya grup SMS mendadak terkenal dikalangan anak muda karena seseorang merekam aksi mereka saat Pentas Seni lalu menguploadnya pada Youtube. Sekarang nasibnya seperti Justin Bieber atau Briptu Norman, atau juga Shinta dan Jojo, atau Udin Sedunia yang mulutnya seksi itu? Kok saya malah jadi nanya ya.

Intinya mereka menjadi terkenal, dan saat seorang pemusik ternama melihat aksi panggung mereka. Kelompok SMS dibawa kehadapan Acer layaknya seorang Justin Bieber. Dan saat pulang kembali ke Jepang, mereka mendapat hadiah berupa lebam-lebam dan luka di bagian wajah dan perut. Kau pasti tau mengapa.

Tetapi untuk rakyat Jepang (Lebih tepatnya rakyat Vocaloid) SMS adalah grup Boyband paling ternama, terkeren, terganteng, dan termesum di Jepang! Walau mereka masih belum mengetahui arti dari singkatan 'SMS' itu.

**-The End-**

* * *

><p>Author: Gimana? Liriknya aneh kan?<p>

Ted: AUTHOR SIALAN! *Lempar sendal*

Author: *ngindar* Fict gw gini :p

Kaito: Sabar Teddy~ xixixiixix XD

Ted: ARGH!

Author: *nari-nari gaje* ~(o~) ~(o)~ (~o)~

Rin: Gaje ==', oke para readers yang berbaik hati di review ya ^^


End file.
